Master Puppet
The Master Puppet was the ultimate puppet of the Shirogane clan that appeared in Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2. Background The Master Puppet was a sentient puppet created by the Shirogane clan using forbidden techniques. It was about to be revived with the five orbs during their rebellion, but the clan was squashed before they could do so. It was sealed, due to the destruction of the Shirogane clan, with three survivors, Ibushi, Menō, and Gandō, who were trying to find and use the five orbs to revive the Master Puppet. Appearance The master puppet has two faces: the first is a blank white face with three yellow golden mechanical porcelain like irides, two at the bottom and one at the top centre in-between its eyes almost reaching to its forehead, completing with an incomplete dark black triangular lining connecting outwards from its porcelain like mechanical eyes, with two thin yellow long horizontal lines connecting to the both sides of its dark red lips, and two thin short vertical lines connecting to the horizontal ones, four tiny bolted connected joints on the side of its face, the second face is very similar to Sanshōuo's except having large jagged white teeth, (not having a wooden neck frill on its back and not being lizard like) and having a brown face. The first face has several more extra features with, two long thin yellow-golden lines trying to connect to the third eye, two long thin dark red lines also trying to connect to the third eye as well, two dark curved red-coloured horns on each side of its head, a yellow golden-coloured pot like crown on the top of its head, two yellow-golden dragon-like heads on the side of its head, with their mouths wide open exposing some type of burnt orange-coloured curved teeth, and dark grey-coloured tongues, having golden white mechanical porcelain eye like irides, a brown-coloured neck guard, an exposed brown-coloured upper body, six long brown-coloured arms on each side of its brown-coloured ring with a yellow golden-coloured outline, the extra one behind has several yellow-golden rods on each side of it and a burnt orange sword with a yellow golden hilt carried by its lower left arm. Abilities According to Kankurō, the Master Puppet was powerful enough to destroy all Five Great Shinobi Countries. It was capable of controlling living beings by possessing their body, and used this method to control Naruto. The Puppet also used this ability to control Ibushi, even after his death, stating that Ibushi had only enough time for this final use. In the initial battle, it displayed the ability to utilise the power of the spirit orbs to attack in a variety of manners including lightning strikes from above its opponent using its blue hand, energy orbs which home in on its enemy and explode on contact from its yellow hand, trails of explosions along the ground when slamming down its red hand and a large orange sword wielded in its green hand. After releasing the spirit orbs from its body, the Master Puppet continues to use their powers, as well as launching spiked mines from its brown face. After losing four of the spirit orbs and swapping to its white face, its power becomes more pronounced as it begins to use larger, more destructive attacks including spinning to create a blast of wind to throw off attacks, creating pillars of earth around it, swapping to one of its two bird-like heads and spewing dark purple energy whilst creating a vacuum with the spirit orb at its core to draw in targets as well as launching flash bombs. At some point, it will use the pink spirit orb to create a repulsive force, keeping Naruto and the others from attacking while regenerating its entire health bar, although not restoring the broken spirit orbs. It is at this point it uses its most devastating attack. A technique formula appears on the floor and a barrier radiates from the Master Puppet. If it makes contact with a character, they will be frozen in place while it launches the spikes from its ring at them, impaling them from all directions before launching its sword as the finishing blow. This is a guaranteed fatality to a character. Plot Overview The Master Puppet was alluded as its revival being the Shirogane clan's primary goal. However, right before encountering it, the Puppet revealed itself to be a sentient being, using its abilities to control the clan, and manipulate them into reviving it fully. It was eventually destroyed at the hands of Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji.